


and in your arms, a home

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: It’s been three moons since they were last together. Three whole moons of pining for Felix’s touch, of lovesick letters and lonely nights, of falling asleep and waking up in a cold, empty bed without Felix’s solid warmth and intoxicating scent to comfort him. And now, finally, they’ve been reunited at last.“I missed you,” Sylvain whispers. He bites little love marks into the crook of Felix’s shoulder, feeling Felix’s quickening pulse flutter against his lips as he works his way up and down the ivory column of his exposed throat. “Missed your arms around me, missed the taste of your tongue, missed the feel of your skin against mine…”Or: After their work for the Kingdom keeps them apart for several months, Sylvain and Felix are reunited at last.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	and in your arms, a home

It all began when Sylvain was called to deal with a small skirmish along Gautier’s northeastern border with Sreng. As Margrave, a face-to-face diplomatic meeting with Srengi leaders was an unfortunate necessity, especially taking into account the recently brokered and still very tenuous peace deal his father had spent decades of his life attempting to secure. Considering Felix had important Kingdom business of his own to deal with as Duke and therefore needed to remain home, that meant the two would have to be separated for at least a little while.

Initially, Sylvain promised he’d be back before long. Half a moon perhaps, maybe even sooner if the stars aligned. But a few weeks became over a month thanks to a whiteout blizzard that kept Sylvain and his caravan trapped in place for shelter, safe but very much immobile until the weather cleared. Then came the bandits, roving gangs of ne’er-do-wells that were quickly dispatched by the highly trained Gautier soldiers but still slowed their progress to a tedious crawl. At last they were able to resume their journey in earnest, and Sylvain spent the entire trek back home with visions of reuniting with his husband swimming through his travel-addled mind, aching for the feeling of Felix’s arms tight around his waist and Felix’s sweet mouth on his own.

Yet Sylvain finally returned to Gautier only to find that Felix had left mere days before, summoned to the capital by Dimitri himself to advise him on matters of diplomacy regarding the newly crowned and very familiar King of Almyra.

So Sylvain could do nothing but wait.

Aside from writing letters to Felix and the rest of their old friends and ensuring that things are running smoothly in his domain, Sylvain has spent most of his leisure time since then idling about the Gautier estate. He’s practically reread all the books in the library ten times over at this point, played hundreds of games of chess with his staff (he almost always wins), and paced up and down the halls so often that he’s worn a thin, meandering line into the carpet, a physical reminder of his restless vigil.

But the wintry days only grow shorter as the time since he’s last seen Felix grows longer, and soon enough it’s been three moons since they were together. Three whole moons of pining for Felix’s touch, of lovesick letters and lonely nights, of falling asleep and waking up in a cold, empty bed without Felix’s solid warmth and intoxicating scent to comfort him.

It’s a still, chilly evening when Sylvain decides to pass the time by taking a ride through the countryside on his trusty mare. She’s not as spry as she once was when he rode her into battle during the war, but then again, neither is Sylvain, and both of them still enjoy a good jaunt through the forest together every now and then. They weave through the woods as silently as the snow that slowly waltzes through the air all around them, coating the skeletal branches above and the barren underbrush alike in flurries of tiny, falling flakes. Eventually, they wind their way back to the edge of the trees and Sylvain pauses to give his horse a break. He brings his hands up to his face and allows his hot breath to warm his frosted fingers, letting out a sigh that immediately crystallizes in the frigid winter air.

The Gautier estate looks beautiful from here. It’s set atop a sloping hill for both the defensive advantage and to better view the surrounding expanse. The estate’s opulence and impressive stature are the only signs of civilization for miles in the unforgiving northern reaches of Faerghus. There’s the road to the entrance, its cobblestone curve lazily snaking uphill to the gate. Right next to the main building is the stables, their icy, tilted roofs shining brilliantly in the moonlight. And then there’s the quiet beauty of the gardens, whose branches overflow with nature’s bounty all through spring and summer but whose soil now lies dormant under a sheet of the purest white.

Once, Sylvain had only seen his family’s ancestral home as a burden, as a reminder of the inheritance he never asked for and the responsibilities that had been foisted upon him for as long as he could remember. But things are different now. In the years since their marriage began and since inheriting their respective titles, Sylvain and Felix have worked hard to turn the once drab, oppressive halls of the Gautier estate into a real home, into a place to build a life together.

Sylvain sighs. His eyes wander upwards to the top floor of the manor. He can just barely make out the warm glow of a fire coming from his master suite, a dancing, tiny pinprick of light in a vast sea of barren trees and frozen fields.

_Wait a minute._

Sylvain freezes in place, his mind racing. He always makes absolutely certain to extinguish the fireplace before setting out on a ride, and none of the house staff would ever light it without him there.

_Which means…_

Sylvain’s heart beats erratically as he digs his heels into his horse’s flank, urging her to canter up the icy path home as quickly as it’s safe to do so. When he reaches the stables he practically jumps off and throws the reins to the nearest stablehand, making sure to express his appreciation before sprinting towards the main building at full speed.

“Felix!”

Sylvain throws open the doors to the manor and races inside. He swings himself around the bannister of the spiral staircase before dashing up the stairs two at a time, calling for Felix all the while, then makes his way through the many twisting corridors that lead to the master suite.

One of the room’s double doors is slightly ajar, allowing a sliver of light to emanate from within and illuminate the opposite wall. Sylvain’s pulse quickens as he reaches for the knob and steps inside.

Felix is standing by the window with his back to Sylvain, his midnight hair free from its usual ponytail and cascading down his shoulders towards his slender waist. His teal cloak is laid out across the nearest chair to dry. A few half-melted snowflakes on the plush fur collar glisten like diamonds, while the dancing flame in the hearth beside him throws flickering shadows across the floor, its warm light bathing the room in a hazy yellow glow.

“Felix,” Sylvain repeats breathlessly.

Felix turns. He breaks out into the widest, most brilliant smile that Sylvain knows is reserved only for him. “Sylvain.”

Sylvain strides across the floor and embraces Felix in one fluid motion, and Felix melts into his touch. He holds him tight, closing his eyes and letting his hands wander up and down Felix’s muscled back and comb through his silky locks. Felix does the same, tracing the curve of Sylvain’s spine with one hand and cupping his chin with the other. They break apart after a minute of swaying together on the spot, awash in happiness.

“Goddess, it’s good to have you home. How long have you been back?” Sylvain pushes a stray strand of Felix’s hair out of his face. He can’t help but notice that Felix’s usually alabaster cheeks are still a ruddy red from the biting cold on his ride in. “I saw the light from the fire and rushed here as soon as I could."

“Only fifteen minutes or so. And I know, I watched your mad dash back,” Felix says with a laugh. “You’d think the house was on fire with how quickly you were moving.”

“Mm,” Sylvain hums, giving Felix’s waist another squeeze as if to make sure he’s truly there. “The only thing burning here is my undying love for my dearest husband.”

“You’re a sap,” Felix says, rolling his eyes. “An incorrigible sap. Always have been.”

“And you love it,” Sylvain teases.

“Always have,” Felix answers, blushing furiously.

“It’s been too long,” Sylvain says, pressing his lips against Felix’s temple. He breathes in Felix’s scent greedily, savoring the wave of comfort that washes over him after being deprived for so many moons. “The next time Sreng needs something, I’m not going if it takes me away from home for so long. I’ll find someone else to represent Gautier. Either that, or you’re coming with me.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Felix breathes back, the hint of a smile hidden in his voice. “How was Sreng? Not too taxing, I’d hope.”

“It’s all good now,” Sylvain says. He’ll get into the details later. He’s sure Felix will be jealous when he hears about the bandits they had to fend off on the way back. The Fraldarius house has never been one to prefer talk over action; any excuse to get the blood pumping is good in Felix’s book. “And your mission to Fhirdiad?”

“Went as well as could be expected,” Felix says with a huff. “You know, I almost told Dimitri I couldn’t come as I figured it would mean being apart even longer. I heavily considered just telling him to fuck off.”

Sylvain smirks. He would pay good money to see that. “And what, your sense of duty won out in the end?”

“More like my sense of doing what’s right,” Felix says. “I don’t serve Dimitri because he happens to be the King. I serve him because he’s our friend.”

Sylvain chuckles. He’s been around Felix long enough to know that Felix has much more respect for Dimitri as a leader than he’d ever willingly admit. “How is His Highness doing?”

“Fine. Though he’s running around like a chicken with its head cut off over the upcoming visit from our old friend Claude. Apparently, this is the first diplomatic envoy Almyra has sent to Fódlan in generations, and he’s worried about screwing it up.”

“Well,” Sylvain says, “I’m sure Claude will be delighted that Dima is pulling out all the stops for him.”

“I’m sure he will be,” Felix murmurs, burying his face in Sylvain’s broad chest once more. He breathes in deeply, his whole body shuddering as he exhales.

“You’re still cold,” Sylvain observes. Felix is from tough northern stock just like Sylvain, but the Fraldarius lands are still southern compared to Gautier and tend to be warmer by virtue of being along the coastline. Felix has grown tougher since moving in after the war, yet he still doesn’t have quite the cold resistance that Sylvain has built up over a lifetime.

“Just a little,” Felix admits. “I’ll be fine.”

“Let me warm you up?”

Felix nods his assent and Sylvain runs his broad hands up and down Felix’s sides. He clutches him tighter than ever until there’s no space left between them. Felix hums contentedly into Sylvain’s chest, letting his cheek rest directly above Sylvain’s heart.

“I missed you.”

Felix’s words are barely above a whisper, so quiet that Sylvain isn’t certain he’s not imaging things at first. But when he looks down and sees Felix’s amber irises boring into his own, the tiniest of happy tears brimming in his eyes, he knows he heard him correctly.

“I missed you too,” Sylvain answers, his heart pitter pattering at the sight.

Felix burrows his face even deeper into Sylvain’s chest in response and raises his hands to tug at Sylvain’s coat. His fingers slip through the coat’s opening and grasp at Sylvain’s shirt, insistent.

It takes a moment for Sylvain to realize that Felix is attempting to undress him, but once he does get the hint, he joins in with gusto, rapidly divesting himself of his outerwear while Felix helps unbutton his shirt. Sylvain soon returns the favor, and before long both of them are shirtless, flushed, and wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Sylvain tilts Felix’s chin upwards and kisses him deeply, relishing how Felix’s taste lingers on his tongue even after he’s pulled away. He bites little love marks into the crook of Felix’s shoulder, feeling Felix’s quickening pulse flutter against his lips as he works his way up and down the ivory column of his exposed throat. “Missed your arms around me, missed the taste of your tongue, missed the feel of your skin against mine…”

Felix moans loudly when Sylvain reaches down to palm at his groin through his leggings. He subtly bucks up into Sylvain’s hand. A familiar heat pools in the pit of Sylvain’s stomach, his desire growing by the second while Felix’s body presses against his own.

Suddenly, Felix surges upwards to swallow him in another kiss that catches Sylvain off guard in its intensity. When they break apart, Sylvain can’t help but notice that Felix’s pink lips are slightly swollen and coated with a glossy layer of spit that shines in the low light of the fire. They’re both gasping for air, breathing hard.

“Bed?” Sylvain pants out the word.

Felix must have been thinking the same because he follows Sylvain eagerly, pulling off his boots and leggings as quickly as he can as he makes his way towards their four poster bed. He hastily grabs a bottle of oil from the side table and tosses it to Sylvain, who props himself up against the pile of pillows in front of the headboard.

“You’ve really been looking forward to this, haven’t you?” Sylvain says cheerily. Felix gives him a teasing eye roll in response. As if Sylvain _hasn’t_ been waiting, yearning for the exact same thing.

“Shut up and take your clothes off,” Felix murmurs.

Sylvain loves when Felix gets like this - so forward, so _needy_ for him. He complies, slipping off his pants and tossing them on the carpet as Felix crawls across the bed to lie beside him. He rests his head on Sylvain’s chest while Sylvain works at unscrewing the bottle and slicking up his fingers, Felix’s half-lidded eyes closely following his every move.

Carefully, Sylvain reaches down and presses the tip of his finger into Felix, who shudders and sighs softly. They lie there for a moment, Felix letting out tiny pants as he adjusts to the feeling.

“ _Ah_ , _”_ Felix inhales sharply when Sylvain finally finds the spot he knows makes Felix see stars. “Fuck, Syl _vain…_ ”

“That’s it,” Sylvain coos, “Just relax, Fe.“

Felix just nods, eyes squeezed shut as he falls limp in Sylvain’s arms. Sylvain encourages him, oh-so-gently pushing farther inside as he steadily plies Felix open minute by minute. He watches Felix’s expression closely as he works, his eyebrows knitting together and his mouth falling open in pleasure as Sylvain scissors his fingers inside of him.

“ _Syl_ ,“ Felix whines. His eyes fly open. He grabs at Sylvain’s hand, pulling insistently. “Need you.”

“You already have me, love.”

“Need _more_.“

“I’ve got you,” Sylvain reassures, his own cock twitching as he lets out a breathy sigh. He removes his hand and gently flips Felix so that he’s on his back watching Sylvain loom above him, his legs already spread wide in anticipation. When Sylvain meets Felix’s gaze again, his expression is desperate, pleading, _hungry_.

Sylvain holds Felix’s thighs steady against his own as he looks down at the beautiful man splayed out before him. “You ready?”

Felix hitches his legs up around Sylvain’s hips to draw him in closer, his ankles locking into place. He gives a silent nod.

Sylvain slips his cock into Felix and both of them let out a low groan in unison. He almost swears he could come right then just from the feeling of Felix tight and hot around him, whimpering softly. They lie there for a moment, Sylvain whispering more praise in Felix’s ear as he slowly adjusts to Sylvain’s length pressing in deeper and deeper.

Finally, Felix squeezes Sylvain’s shoulder to let him know he’s ready.

They start to move in tandem, Sylvain rocking back and forth with Felix’s legs on either side of his torso. He moves slowly at first, then faster, grunting while Felix lets out tiny _oohs_ and _ahhs_ with every thrust. It’s not long before they’ve developed a steady rhythm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Felix whines, his voice strained and lilting. “Ngh, right there-”

“Yes, Fe,” Sylvain says between grunts. “You like this?”

Felix answers him with another series of loud moans, an implicit _yes._ He latches onto Sylvain like he’ll never let go, his fingernails digging into Sylvain’s back and etching tiny little crescents into his skin to match the constellations of freckles smattered across his broad shoulders.

“You’re so good for me, babe,” Sylvan croons. He holds himself up by spreading his fingers above Felix’s head like a halo, framing Felix’s face with his outstretched hands.

Felix looks beautiful like this - soft and tender and desperate for Sylvain’s touch. His inky hair tumbles off the pillow and onto the bed below them, his skin glowing in the low light of the fire and the rays of moonlight streaming in through the window. He locks eyes with Sylvain, his cheeks flushed a light rosy pink, and Sylvain tries as hard as he can to sear the image into his memory, to file it away in his mind for safekeeping. After so long apart, he’d almost forgotten how beautiful Felix is, even like this - _especially_ like this.

Sylvain drops down to give Felix a quick kiss while keeping his rhythm steady. Felix writhes below him, gasping for air when their lips part and crying out broken syllables of Sylvain’s name in ecstasy.

“Syl!” Felix is positively trembling now, overcome with want. “Feels s-so good…”

“Yes, babe. Just like that.”

The sweet curve of Felix’s spine rises from the bed in a desperate arch while Sylvain pours all he has into making Felix feel good. It’s a dance they’ve perfected over years of experience, more than a decade of knowing each other inside and out.

The bed creaks, its groans punctuated by the whines and grunts that fall from their lips as both of them hurtle towards the edge.

“Sylvain,” Felix moans out the name. “Syl, _please_ -“

“Yes,” Sylvain repeats, thrusting as gently as he can while maintaining a steady tempo. He lowers his hand, lightly teasing a nipple on the way down before grasping Felix’s bobbing cock in his fist. Felix squirms below Sylvain at the sudden contact, legs wobbling as Sylvain begins to pump him up and down in time with his thrusts.

The burn in Sylvain’s thighs is painfully, sinfully sweet. His legs quiver as he thrusts into Felix over and over, drawing ever closer to pure bliss. Felix must be feeling it too; he’s moaning nonstop, too overwhelmed to care about the sound of his broken voice mingling with the low crackling of the fireplace across the room.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m close-” Felix is positively trembling now, overcome with want.

“Come for me,” Sylvain pleads, feeling his own thundering pulse and crescendoing desire pushing him closer towards orgasm.

“Sylvain _,_ ” Felix begs. His eyes are wide open now, pupils blown out with pleasure.

“Felix,” Sylvain answers. “Felix, yes-“

“Ah, ngh, _Sylvain!”_ Felix shouts, convulsing wildly as he comes, Sylvain still rock hard within him as he continues fucking him into the mattress. A few seconds later Sylvain feels himself falling over the edge too, grunting softly as he finishes deep inside Felix and topples over onto his side in exhaustion.

They lay there listening to each other’s breathing return to normal for what could be several seconds or several minutes; Sylvain is too fucked out to notice the difference. Finally, he regains his senses and sits up.

Felix is wrecked beside him, eyes still glossy as he recovers from their encounter. He’s a mess - covered in cum and sweat - and as much as Sylvain doesn’t want to disturb him, he should really get Felix washed up after his long day of travel.

“Want to take a bath together?” Sylvain asks.

Felix only grunts in response, shifting slightly on the rumpled sheets.

“You wait here while I get it ready, alright?”

Felix nods, then closes his eyes once more as Sylvain gets up and makes his way towards the washroom.

Sylvain begins drawing a bath and goes to retrieve supplies from a nearby cabinet while he waits for the water to heat. Though Felix has always dismissed luxury goods as unnecessary, Sylvain has made pampering his husband a sort of guilty pleasure. He grabs the soap he bought from a finery merchant while he was waiting for Felix to return. It’s of the highest quality and scented with eucalyptus and pine - Felix’s favorites. He also sets up a few flickering candlesin a semicircle around the tub, affording them a small amount of light.

Once that’s done, he returns to the bedroom to find a very tired Felix still curled up in their bed.

“Hey,” Sylvain whispers, shaking him gently. “We’re going to get you cleaned up, alright?”

“Ngh.” Felix is clearly displeased at the disturbance.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Sylvain says as he neatly scoops Felix up in his arms. He can’t help but smile at the way Felix instinctively leans into his touch as he carries him to the tub and gently lowers his lithe form into the basin.

Felix sighs as he leans back into the hot water, his breath coming in tiny puffs in the steamy air. He relaxes as Sylvain lathers him with soap and cards his fingers through his hair, washing away any grime and massaging Felix’s sore muscles. Felix soon returns the favor, working his slender fingers into Sylvain’s scalp and running his hands all over the body he knows so well. It’s well past midnight by the time they’re done and dried off, the candles’ wicks burnt down into ashen stubs as the last vestiges of flame dwindle away.

Sleep is weighing heavily on Sylvain’s mind as they make their way back to the bedroom and fall into bed together. He pulls the comforter up over their intertwined bodies, and they settle back into the soft embrace of the pillows.

As Sylvain feels himself falling asleep, Felix’s heartbeat is like a drum in the otherwise silent room. Its steady, pounding rhythm is music to Sylvain’s ears after so many nights spent alone and dreaming of this very moment.

“I love you,” Sylvain says. He knows that Felix has heard it from him a thousand times before and will surely hear it thousands more, but he needs him to know regardless.

“Mm,” Felix hums as Sylvain gives him a kiss on the forehead and pulls him closer. “I love you too.”

He rests his head on Sylvain’s chest and sighs, the heat from his body lulling Sylvain to slumber. They slowly drift off together, comfortable and content as the snow outside falls softly to the ground from the endless, inky night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@redxcranberry](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)
> 
> [Promo post](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry/status/1348091453327732737)


End file.
